


Thirsty When Drowning

by hungrytiger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cousin Incest, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is like the Ocean. Or, at least, that's what he thinks she means to say. Nejihina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty When Drowning

“I’m just a adrift, Neji. You ever feel that way, sometimes? There’s no where to go but I keep going, and its never where I want to be.”

Hinata is drunk. Neji has never seen her drunk before, and, thinking of their family who are gathered in the courtyard behind them, Neji can think of better times for her to choose than this to get plastered. Hinata would choose the only time it really mattered to make a mistake. She always did.

“I’m like the ocean. Or, I like the ocean I guess. It’s like me. Always a-a--drift.”

“No so loud.”

That was all he says, but she turns and stares at him for a moment and sways drunkenly forward, landing in a sort of kiss.

It’s not great, he’ll be honest. Well, it is great- because it’s Hinata. But their teeth hit and her eyes seem unfocussed and her father’s voice drifts over them only a little ways away. He’s talking to her prospective bridegroom, and that’s reason enough they probably ought to be getting away.

Instead, he asks her, “Is this where you want to be?”

She doesn’t answer, and later he will never be able to decide-was it because Hiashi and his guest turn the corner and greet them just then, or because she didn’t want to say? She turns and reaches for the other young man, her father’s guest, and pulls him away. They talk softly and demurely just as fits a courting couple, a fact which pleases Hiashi. Hinata’s father makes no move to follow them, but stands sternly beside Neji.

“He didn’t see anything,” his uncle tells him.

“And you did.” Neji states. He wonders, as he always does at such times, how much the seal will hurt. Hinata’s father, his uncle, makes no move though.

“It was just the drink, Neji-kun. Remember that.”

Hiashi doesn’t turn to look back at Neji as he trails after the young couple. Miraculously, Hinata has not yet said anything to give away her drunken state to her suitor, at least from what Neji can make out. His uncle does leave him with some parting words though.

“She’ll make a beautiful bride, don’t you think?”

Its not the seal, but hurts just the same.


End file.
